Une parole en l'air
by Trucky
Summary: Au temps des Maraudeurs. Maïra a parlé trop vite. A présent elle doit tenir ça parole et embrasser Sirius Black.
1. Chapter 1

**Une parole en l'air**

Voici ma première fic Harry Potter. J'espère que vous aimerez.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : A cause d'un mot de trop  
**

- Je crois que c'est la pire journée de toute ma vie.

- Non, rappelles-toi le jour où tu es tombé dans le lac alors que tu ne regardais pas devant toi et c'est à ce moment que les Maraudeurs sont arrivés et …

- C'est bon Abbie. C'est peut-être pas la pire journée de ma vie mais elle s'en rapproche. La coupa Maïra.

- C'est vrai que tomber dans les escaliers, te retrouver les quatre fers en l'air en entrant dans la classe, et tomber trois fois de sa chaise dans la même journée ça tient du record.

- Ne m'en parle pas, j'ai un de ses mal aux fesses.

Les deux jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire et plusieurs personnes les regardèrent intrigués mais elles se désintéressèrent rapidement. Abbie et Maïra étaient considérées comme des marginales, rejetées par tous sans raison apparente mais avec le temps les deux filles étaient habituées et elles se sentaient bien comme ça. Elles n'avaient pas besoin des autres pour s'amuser et s'épanouir.

- Allez ! on y va sinon on va être en retard. Dit Abbie en se levant.

- J'aime pas les potions, je les fais toujours exploser. Dit Maïra résigné, si jamais un jour je fais une potion qui n'explose pas, j'irai embrasser Sirius Black.

- J'aimerai bien voir ça.

- Quoi ?

- Te voir embrasser Sirius Black. Rigola son amie.

- Et bien ça risque pas d'arriver, mais si jamais ma potion n'explose pas je le ferai foi de Winters. Et puis si jamais ça arrive, je pourrais dire que j'ai eu un élan de folie.

- Comme d'habitude quoi ! Mais compte sur moi pour te le rappeler ce que tu dois faire si ta potion n'explose pas.

Malheureusement, ou heureusement, cette fois-ci la potion de Maïra n'explosa pas, elle avait même fait une potion parfaite à la grande surprise de tous, elle y comprise.

- Alors, quand est-ce que tu le fais ? l'interrogea sa meilleure amie alors qu'elles avaient rejoint la salle commune des Serdaigles.

- Pour une fois j'aurais dû me la fermer, dit-elle à voix haute.

- Tu fais toujours des conneries et parfois ça t'arrives d'en dire, se moqua Abbie ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de rire.

Demain, c'est sûr, sera la pire journée de toute sa vie. Maïra savait qu'Abbie ne laisserait pas tomber et puis après tout pourquoi pas, Sirius Black était le garçon le plus mignon de l'école alors l'embrasser ne devait pas être désagréable.

Le lendemain matin, Maïra n'attendit pas Abbie pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Aujourd'hui elle devait embrasser Sirius Black et ce n'était pas une mince à faire.

Alors qu'elle était pensive, elle percuta quelqu'un et fit tomber tout ses livres.

- Pardon, dit la voix de la personne.

En relevant la tête, Maïra croisa le regard bleu de Sirius Black.

- C'est pas grave, je ne regardais pas où j'allais, dit-elle en se baissant pour ramasser ses livres. Sirius fit de même pour l'aider.

Prenant son courage à deux mains en se disant que c'était le moment ou jamais, elle embrassa Sirius alors qu'il lui tendait ses livres pour les lui rendre. Elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sirius pendant à peine une seconde mais cela lui sembla durer une éternité. Sirius fut surpris par le geste de la jeune fille mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Maïra tenta de s'expliquer.

- Désolé mais avec Abbie on avait parié que si je ne faisais pas exploser ma potion je devais t'embrasser. D'habitude je fais constamment exploser toutes mes potions mais là comme par hasard elle n'a pas explosé. Alors…

Elle fut couper dans son monologue par des lèvres qui se posèrent sur les siennes. Sirius l'embrassait. Cette fois-ci le baiser dura à peu près deux secondes mais cela paru infiniment long à Maïra.

Lorsque Sirius s'écarta de Maïra, ce fut au tour de la jeune fille d'être surprise.

- Comme ça on est quitte, dit-il avec un sourire avant de la quitter.

Maïra resta quelques secondes abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Sirius Black venait de l'embrasser. C'était lui qui l'avait embrassé pas elle. C'est avec un sourire aux lèvres que Maïra s'installa en face d'Abbie, qui avec toute cette mésaventure était finalement arrivée avant elle.

Son amie remarqua immédiatement le sourire sur le visage de Maïra.

- Ne me dis pas que tu l'as fait, exclama Abbie.

Maïra lui expliqua tout depuis le début jusqu'à la fin.

- J'y crois pas, il t'a embrassé. Mais pourquoi ? l'interrogea Abbie.

C'est vrai pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé, elle ? « comme ça on est quitte » avait-il dit. Mais il n'avait pas de raison de faire ça. La question d'Abbie avait fait redescendre la joie de Maïra.

- Attends-moi aussi j'ai fait une rencontre intéressante. Dit Abbie avec un sourire.

- Ah bon ! Et qui est-ce ?

- Et bien, je me rendais ici lorsque j'ai croisé plusieurs personnes. Bien sûr j'ai continué mon chemin comme d'habitude mais Norton est venu vers moi, tu sais le Poufsouffle. Et il a commencé à me parler. On a fait tout le chemin jusqu'à la grande salle ensemble.

Maïra savait qu'Abbie avait un petit faible pour Norton, le gentil Poufsouffle.

- Et tu sais quoi ? Il veut qu'on aille à Pré-au –Lard ensemble demain.

Abbie semblait rayonnante. Maïra et Abbie étaient constamment rejetées par les autres, et Maïra savait que cela était parfois difficile pour Abbie. Alors si Norton voulait passer du temps avec elle, Maïra ne pouvait et ne voulait pas l'en empêcher.

- C'est super, j'espère que tu vas bien t'amuser, dit Maïra avec un sourire sincère.

- Mais on devait faire plein de trucs ensemble. Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Mais non, on pourra faire ça plus tard.

- Tu es la meilleure des amies de la terre, s'écria Abbie en sautant au cou de Maïra.

- Je sais. Mais n'en profite pas trop, dit Maïra en riant.

Finalement les deux jeunes filles passèrent une journée très agréable.

* * *

Vous connaissez le truc : si vous avez aimé ou pas, une review. 

Bye-bye

Trucky


	2. Chapter 2

**Une Parole en l'air**

Voilà le deuxième chapitre. Have a good time.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Place aux conséquences 

- Maïra réveille-toi ! c'est le matin ! lui cria Abbie dans les oreilles pour la réveiller.

- Qu'est-ce qui te mets de si bonne humeur ? bougonna Maïra.

- Mais enfin Maïra c'est la sortie à Pré –au-Lard aujourd'hui, tu n'as pas oublié comme même.

- Non, comment pourrais-je ? murmura Maïra pour elle-même.

Hier soir, elle avait eu du mal à s'endormir à cause de ça. Pour la première fois Abbie et elle n'iraient pas à Pré au lard ensemble. Maïra devrait se sentir abandonner mais elle adorait trop Abbie pour ça et elle savait que son amie ne s'éloignerait pas d'elle de façon permanente et intensive.

Près de deux heures plus tard, Abbie était fin prête pour aller rejoindre Norton.

- Tu ne viens pas ? l'interrogea Abbie avant de sortir de la salle commune.

- J'irai un peu plus tard pour me balader.

- Oh ! Très bien. Alors passe une bonne journée.

Une fois Abbie partie, Maïra se sentit affreusement mal. Bien décidée à ne pas se laisser envahir par la solitude, elle alla à la bibliothèque pour occuper ses pensées.

- Alors toute seule Winters ? dit une voix derrière elle.

Surprise, Maïra se retourna et se retrouva face à Grégory Albert, un Serpentard de la pire espèce.

- Même ta seule amie a fini par te laisser tomber, dit-il avant de se mettre à rire.

Maïra se retourna et voulu continuer son chemin, seulement une main l'en empêcha.

- Attends Winters ! je peux te tenir compagnie si tu veux, dit Grégory avec un sourire.

- Ça ira, je préfère être seule.

- Tu es sûre, dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle et en lui caressant les cheveux.

Maïra voulu se dégager mais la poigne du garçon était trop forte. Elle tenta de rester calme même si à l'intérieure d'elle s'était la panique totale.

- Grégory, lâche-moi, s'il te plait !

- Parce que maintenant c'est Grégory. Alors moi je peux t'appeler Maïra.

- Laisse-moi partir !

- Non.

- Tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'elle t'a dit, dit une voix derrière Maïra.

Grégory lâcha Maïra et se planta devant Sirius Black, car c'était bien lui qui venait de parler. Il semblait énervé et tendu.

- De quoi tu te mêles, Black ? je fais ce que je veux.

- Non pas quand il s'agit de faire du mal à une fille.

- Et qui te dit que je lui fais du mal ? qui te dit que je ne lui fais pas du bien ? Dit Grégory avec un sourire.

Alors que les deux garçons se défiaient du regard, Maïra avait reculé le plus loin possible de Grégory.

- Depuis quand es-tu prêt à prendre la défense de pauvres filles sans intérêt comme elle, Black ? Si je savais que ça t'intéressait, je te l'aurais laissé. Mais vas-y prend-la, je te la laisse, mais quand tu auras fini…

Grégory ne put finir sa phrase car Sirius lui avait flanqué un coup de poing.

- Ne parles plus d'elle ainsi ! Et ne t'avises pas de l'approcher encore une fois !

- Tu me le paieras Black ! cria Grégory avant de partir en courant.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Sirius en s'approchant de Maïra.

Elle tenait fermement ses livres contre elle et avait reculé jusqu'au mur.

- Noui… bafouilla-t-elle.

- Ça veut dire oui ou non ça ? lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Allez viens, je te raccompagne jusqu'à ta salle.

- Je voulais aller à la bibliothèque.

- Qui voudrais aller à la bibliothèque le jour de la sortie à Pré au lard ?

- Et bien une personne qui n'a rien d'autre à faire. Répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers la dite bibliothèque laissant Sirius. Mais celui-ci n'avait pas abandonné la partie.

- Mais il y a toujours pleins de trucs à faire à Pré au lard. Dit-il en la suivant.

- Je te ferais remarquer que tu n'y es pas non plus.

- C'est vrai, mais je cherchais une personne pour m'accompagner, et je crois que je viens de la trouver.

- Je ne voudrais pas te vexer mais tu n'as pas des amis pour ça ?

- Et bien, ils m'ont tout laissé tomber alors il faut bien que je trouve quelqu'un d'autre.

- Et pourquoi pas une de tes groupies je suis sûre qu'elle serait ravie de te servir de bouche-trou.

- Alors c'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas m'accompagner. Tu crois que je veux me servir de toi pour ne pas être seul.

- Quand bien même, je ne veux pas aller à Pré au lard, un point c'est tout.

- Pourquoi ? On pourrait bien s'amuser.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? lui demanda-t-elle en s'arrêtant devant la bibliothèque.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

- Tu fais semblant de vouloir passer du temps avec moi. C'est un pari, c'est ça ? Après tu vas aller voir tes copains et m'humilier devant toute l'école. Et bien sache que je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour ça, je me débrouille très bien toute seule.

- Tu te trompes Maïra rien ne m'oblige à vouloir passer du temps avec toi, j'en ai envie c'est tout. Je me suis dit que ça pourrais être sympa si on se connaissait mieux, expliqua-t-il.

- Et bien moi j'ai pas envie qu'on me connaisse. Dit-elle en entrant dans la bibliothèque.

Maïra avait les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout cela lui arrive à elle ? Silencieusement, elle s'installa à la table la plus reculée. Elle retenait ses larmes. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'apitoie sur son sort. Elle voulait pleure mais elle se l'interdisait, elle n'avait de réelle raison de pleurer. Black avait juste voulu s'amuser un peu, rien de plus.

Alors qu'elle pensait qu'il avait abandonné, elle vit Sirius s'asseoir en face d'elle.

- Je suis désolé Maïra.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Je voulais juste apprendre à te connaître ?

- Je préférais que tu partes.

Sans rien dire de plus, Sirius se leva et sortit de la bibliothèque. Lorsqu'il fut hors de vue, Maïra éclata en sanglots.

- J'ai passé la plus merveilleuse de toutes les journées, dit Abbie en entrant dans le dortoir un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle s'approcha du lit de Maïra et s'assit à coté d'elle.

- Norton et moi, on sort ensemble, annonça-t-elle.

- Mais c'est super, dit Maïra, quand est-ce que ça c'est passé ?

- On était aux Trois Balais avec plusieurs de ses copains lorsqu'il m'a demandé si je voulais aller faire une promenade avec lui. Bien sûr j'ai accepté. Et c'est là qu'il m'a demandé si je voulais sortir avec lui.

Abbie passa de nombreuses minutes à lui parler de sa journée avec Norton. Mais elle dû partir, elle avait rendez-vous avec Norton.

Une fois seule, Maïra éclata en sanglots pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Elle ne descendit pas pour le dîner préférant se promener dans les couloirs pour se changer les idées. C'est là qu'elle croisa les Maraudeurs, discutant joyeusement de leur journée. Maïra n'y fit pas attention et continua son chemin lorsqu'elle entendit :

- Dis Sirius, c'est pas la fille qui t'a embrassé hier ? cria presque Peter.

En entendant cela Maïra accéléra le pas afin de mettre le plus de distance entre elle et les Maraudeurs.

- Tu aurais pas pu fermer ta grande gueule ! gronda Sirius avant de partir à la suite de Maïra.

- Bah quoi ? c'est vrai, dit faiblement Peter, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?

Peter était le seul du groupe à ne pas avoir compris la réaction de Sirius. James et Remus avaient très bien remarqué le changement de comportement de leur ami depuis que cette fille l'avait embrassé sans le prévenir.

- Maïra, attends ! cria Sirius derrière elle, mais la jeune fille ne l'écoutait pas et poursuivait son chemin.

- Maïra, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

Il était à présent à sa hauteur et l'obligea à s'arrêter.

- Peter est un idiot, dit-il. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit.

- C'est pourtant la vérité. Je t'ai embrassé et je me fiche de ce que les autres peuvent penser.

- Alors pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?

Maïra resta silencieuse. Elle ne savait pas elle-même pourquoi cela la faisait réagir aussi violemment.

- Et toi, pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? lui demanda-t-elle subitement.

Ce fut alors au tour de Sirius de rester silencieux. Depuis qu'il en avait parlé à James et à Remus, il savait ce qui l'avait poussé à embrasser la jeune fille à son tour. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'en la voyant rouge de honte tentant de lui expliquer son geste, il n'avait eu qu'une seule envie, l'embrasser et la prendre dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'à ce moment il avait eu un pincement au cœur et que la seule chose qu'il voulait c'était de sentir de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle à cet instant.

Sachant qu'il ne dirait rien, Maïra se retourna et repris son chemin.

Lorsqu'il s'aperçut du départ de Maïra, Sirius la rattrapa rapidement. Et avant qu'elle puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il l'embrassa. Ce n'était pas un baiser furtif comme la dernière fois mais c'était un baiser profond et passionné.

D'abord surprise, Maïra finit par répondre au baiser de Sirius.

- J'en avais envie tout simplement. Dit-il en mettant fin à leur étreinte.

- De quoi ? demanda Maïra ne comprenant pas.

- Ce jour-là, dans le couloir, si je t'ai embrassé c'est parce que j'en mourrais d'envie.

Maïra se mit à rire. Sirius Black avait eu envie de l'embrasser elle, Maïra Winters, la fille la plus exclue de toute l'école.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Je trouve ça très drôle.

- Quoi donc ?

- Que tu ais eu envie de m'embrasser. Je trouve ça très drôle.

- C'est si inconcevable que ça pour toi ? lui demanda-t-il sérieusement.

- Je suis la dernière fille au monde qu'un garçon aurait envie d'embrasser.

- Pourtant je l'ai fait. Deux fois.

- Mais dans mon esprit mal tourné je continue à croire que si tu fais ça, c'est parce que tu as une bonne raison. Et que ça va forcément mal se finir pour moi, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qui pourrais te faire changer d'avis ? demanda-t-il en lui prenant le visage entre ses mains l'obligeant ainsi à le regarder. Maïra croisa alors le regard bleu de Sirius.

- Je n'en sais rien. J'ai tellement été rejeté par tout le monde pendant tant de temps que j'ai du mal à accorder ma confiance à présent. Dit-elle tristement alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

- Mais je veux faire partie de ton monde à présent.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple Sirius. Je ne sais plus comment faire pour y faire entrer quelqu'un. Et la seule personne qui en fait partie n'a qu'une seule envie aujourd'hui, c'est d'en sortir.

Les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues, et brusquement sans que Sirius ne put rien faire, Maïra se détacha de lui et se mit à courir le plus loin possible du jeune homme.

- Alors Sirius ? lui demanda James, alors que son ami s'asseyait à la table des Gryffondors.

- Elle s'est enfuie, dit tristement Sirius.

- Comment ça enfui ? l'interrogea Remus.

- Elle ne veut pas de moi, je crois que c'est clair.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit exactement ? lui demanda Remus.

Sirius leur expliqua tout du début à la fin. Une fois qu'il eut fini son récit, il ne laissa le temps à personne de faire un commentaire car il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Seulement quelqu'un lui sauta dessus.

- Sirius, tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui. Dit la jeune fille en tentant de l'embrasser.

- Pas toi, dit-il sèchement en s'écartant d'elle. D'ailleurs j'en ai marre de toi, Kate, alors fiche-moi la paix, cria-t-il presque avant de sortir.

- Et bien on peut dire qu'il est d'humeur massacrante aujourd'hui, constata Lily en s'asseyant près de James.

- Il s'est juste fait jeter et ça ne lui a pas plus, dit James.

- Je crois que c'est plus subtil que ça mon cher Cornedrue, ajouta Remus avant de se lever à son tour et de sortir de la grande salle à la recherche de Sirius.

Il le retrouva dans une salle vide où il se défoulait en tapant dans tous les meubles.

- C'est pas comme ça que tu vas la faire venir vers toi, intervint Remus.

- Elle n'a pas envie de venir vers moi au cas où tu n'aurais pas compris.

- Je crois que tu as mal interpréter sa réaction et ses paroles ?

- Bien sûr toi tu les as compris.

Remus ne tint pas compte du ton sec et agressif de son ami.

- Si tu te calmais, on pourrait peut-être parler.

- De quoi veux-tu parler, Remus ? Il n'y a rien à dire.

- Moi je crois qu'il y pleins de choses à dire et à expliquer.

- Et bien vas-y explique-moi ! dit Sirius en se plantant devant Remus, qui ne se démonta pas.

- Elle a peur, tout simplement.

- Qu'elle continue à avoir peur moi j'en ai rien à faire !

- Durant 7 ans, tous les élèves de l'école l'ont rejeté, elle n'a qu'une seule amie. Et voilà que toi tu arrives avec tes grands sabots. (je sais ça veux rien dire mais j'aime bien) Tu crois que c'est facile pour elle d'accepter que quelqu'un comme toi puisse vouloir d'elle. Toi, le grand Sirius Black, que tout le monde adore et admire. Toi, qui t'es souvent moqué d'elle comme tout le monde alors qu'elle faisait l'une de ses nombreuses gaffes. Comment veux-tu qu'elle s'ouvre à toi aussi facilement ?

A mesure que Remus parlait Sirius s'était calmé et se sentait coupable. C'est vrai qu'il s'était souvent moqué d'elle lorsqu'elle tombait de sa chaise comme ça lui arrivait si souvent. Il avait cru que s'il lui disait ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, elle l'accepterait et qu'ils vivraient heureux jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours.

- Mets-toi à sa place Sirius ! Elle a été si souvent exclue qu'elle s'est forgé une carapace sans aucune faille afin d'éviter de souffrir.

- Mais je ne veux pas lui faire de mal.

- Je le sais Sirius mais elle non.

C'est calmé et avec un peu plus d'espoir que Sirius se rendit dans la salle commune des Gryffondors en compagnie de Remus. En entrant, une jeune fille lui sauta dessus pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

- Sirius chéri, tu vas mieux ? lui demanda Kate en l'embrassant sur tout le visage.

- Kate, tu n'as pas entendu ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure.

- Si mais tu n'étais pas toi-même.

- J'étais plus que moi-même, Kate. Je veux que tu me lâches les baskets. Est-ce que c'est compris ? lui cracha Sirius avant de la repousser et de rejoindre James.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à faire ça demain sinon je ne te donne pas longtemps. Lui conseilla Remus.

- Je sais, Remus. Mais cette Kate ne comprend jamais rien. Je suis sûr que demain elle va encore me sauter dessus.

- Sirius mon frère tu as fais le bon choix, lui dit James.

- Oui, elle m'énerve et en plus elle est laide. Bon moi je vais me coucher. A demain les mecs.

Alors que Sirius montait vers le dortoir, James se rapprocha de Remus.

- Alors on fait quoi pour demain ? demanda James en chuchotant.

- Voici mon plan.

* * *

A bientôt pour la suite et fin. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Une parole en l'air**

C'est la dernier chapitre de cette fic.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : L'acceptation des sentiments **

En se réveillant le lundi matin, Maïra se sentait affreusement mal. Elle avait le sentiment que la journée allait être horrible, qu'elle allait se retrouver seule vu qu'à présent Abbie avait un petit ami. Elle allait être seule comme avant. Comme avant son entrée à Poudlard. Comme avant qu'elle ne connaisse Abbie. Comme avant lorsqu'elle vivait encore avec ses parents.

C'est les larmes aux yeux que Maïra sortit de la salle commune et se dirigea vers la grande salle.

Durant tout le trajet, elle ne pensa qu'à de mauvais souvenirs ce qui lui mirent le moral à zéro. Alors qu'elle ne regardait pas où elle allait (une fois de plus), elle percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet. Le choc fut si fort qu'elle tomba à la renverse et elle fut étourdie.

- Désolé, dit une voix qu'elle connaissait. C'était Sirius.

- Oh non! dit-elle pour elle-même.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda-t-il en se mettant à sa hauteur.

- Pourquoi faut-il que je tombe sur toi ?

- Parce qu'on est irrésistiblement attiré l'un par l'autre. Plaisanta Sirius, mais cela ne fit pas rire la jeune fille qui se releva et commença à partir.

- Attends Maïra. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Expliqua-t-il en la rattrapant. Je plaisantais.

- C'était très drôle. On a bien rire mais maintenant je vais aller manger.

- Ça tombe bien moi aussi, dit-il joyeusement, tu n'as qu'à venir à la table des Gryffondors.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne veux pas.

- Alors je peux venir à la table des Serdaigles. Proposa-t-il.

En entendant cela, Maïra se stoppa net.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit samedi, je veux faire partie de ton monde.

- Et je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas.

Tout d'un coup elle sentit des lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Pour la quatrième fois en moins d'une semaine elle embrassait Sirius Black.

- Je t'aime Maïra.

- Arrête, dit-elle en s'écartant de lui, arrête j'ai plus envie de rire. Tu peux dire à tes copains que je suis tombée dans le panneau et on en reste là, dit Maïra les larmes aux yeux.

Sirius aussi avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne le croyait pas, il voulait tellement qu'elle croit en lui. Mais comment faire ?

- Patmol, te voilà enfin, cria James à l'autre bout du couloir en le voyant. Mais Sirius continuait d'observer Maïra. Cette dernière voulue profiter de l'arrivée des amis de Sirius pour s'éclipser mais Sirius lui prit la main.

- Reste s'il te plait, lui demanda-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Dit-elle

Au fond-elle, elle mourrait d'envie de rester, que Sirius la prenne dans ses bras mais elle ne voulait pas croire que ce qu'il avait dit été vrai.

- On te cherchait partout, Patmol.

- Et bien, je suis là, dit-il sèchement visiblement énervé que son ami soit intervenu alors qu'il tentait de convaincre Maïra qu'il ne voulait pas jouer avec elle.

- Tiens ! Salut Maïra ! l'interpella joyeusement James, tu viens prendre le p'tit déjeuner avec nous.

Et sans laisser le temps à la jeune fille de répondre, il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et il l'entraîna vers la Grande salle.

Etonné, Sirius lança un regard interrogatif à Remus, qui lui fit un clin d'œil avant de partir à la suite de James et Maïra.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, Maïra se retrouva assise à la table des Gryffondors, entouré par James Potter et Remus Lupin et en face de Sirius, qui ne cessait de l'observer du coin de l'œil comme pour la surveiller et s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Cela réconforta quelque peu Maïra qui ne se sentait pas vraiment à sa place parmi tous ses Gryffondors et en particulier les Maraudeurs, les garçons les plus appréciés et populaires de toute l'école.

Alors que James lui faisait la conversation, Maïra croisa le regard de Sirius, qui lui fit un léger sourire comme pour s'excuser que James l'ai entraîné jusqu'ici. Elle allait répondre à ce sourire lorsqu'une tornade blonde sauta littéralement sur Sirius.

- Sirius, tu m'as manqué, dit-elle en tentant de l'embrasser.

- Kate, tu n'as pas compris ce que je t'ai dit ? dit Sirius en la repoussant. Pourtant j'ai été clair, non ? demanda-t-il à l'intention de James.

- On ne peut plus clair, Sirius.

La remarque de James fit retourner Kate, qui remarqua la présence de Maïra.

- C'est qui elle ? dit-elle méchamment en la pointant du doigt.

Ne se sentant d'un seul coup plus à sa place, Maïra voulu partir mais une main l'en empêcha. C'était Sirius, il lui avait attrapé le bras et par la même occasion fit tomber Kate par terre.

- Attends Maïra, on a qu'à aller en cours ensemble vu qu'on l'a en commun, proposa-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas si… voulut-elle répondre.

- C'est une excellente idée, Patmol, s'exclama James en se levant et en entraînant de nouveau Maïra avec lui. En se dirigeant vers la sortie, il reprit son monologue là où il l'avait laissé.

- Remus ! C'est quoi ce plan ? demanda Sirius à son ami sans quitter Maïra des yeux.

- Quel plan ? répondit innocemment Remus.

- Arrête de faire l'innocent, qu'est-ce que vous manigancer avec James ?

Sirius eut un sourire attendri en voyant l'air si perdue et gênée de Maïra. Remus ne manqua pas ce sourire.

- Tu verras bien, dit-il à son ami avant de rejoindre James et Maïra plus en avant. Sirius resta quelques instants en arrière pour réfléchir avant de rejoindre rapidement les autres. Il ne voulait pas laisser Maïra trop longtemps avec James, on ne sait jamais. Lorsqu'il fut près d'elle, James était en train de lui parler de Quidditch et la pauvre fille semblait complètement perdue.

- Il pourrait te parler de Quidditch pendant des heures, lui chuchota-t-il à son oreille, mais si tu veux l'arrêter il suffit de dire : alors James tu as vu Lily ce matin ? demanda Sirius à son ami.

- Oh Lily ! Elle m'a fait un sourire ce matin, tu te rends compte. Elle m'a souri, j'attends ça depuis tellement longtemps.

Alors que James se laissait emporter par son discours sur le sourire de Lily, Sirius put parler avec Maïra.

- James est dingue de Lily depuis la première année seulement elle le repousse constamment. Mais il n'abandonne pas, il continue à espérer et ses efforts commencent à payer puisque Lily se rapproche de plus en plus de lui et elle commence même à l'apprécier.

En disant cela Sirius regarda droit devant lui évitant le regard de Maïra, tandis qu'elle l'observait avec attention. Il avait dit ça avec tellement de sincérité. Elle crut pendant un moment qu'il parlait pour lui.

Sirius resta silencieux pendant tout le reste du trajet jusqu'à la classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Maïra aussi resta silencieuse. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir et de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Du jour au lendemain, elle se retrouvait en compagnie des Maraudeurs. Sirius se comportait de façon bizarre avec elle, il lui avait comme même dit qu'il l'aimait. Est-ce que c'était une blague ? La certitude de Maïra était de plus en plus faible.

- Maïra je te cherchais partout, s'écria Abbie en la voyant entrer dans la classe.

Maïra s'installa tranquillement aux côtés de son amie, toujours tourmentée par les divers sentiments qu'elle ressentait. Elle était trop occupée à penser à tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis 3 jours.

- Au fait tu étais où pendant le petit déjeuner ? je t'ai cherché partout. C'est pas avec les Maraudeurs que je t'ai vu entrer ? Depuis quand tu traînes avec eux ?

- Depuis quand tu parles autant ? lui demanda sèchement Maïra, ce qui vexa son amie.

Pendant tout le cours aucunes des deux filles ne prononça un mot. Maïra se sentait un peu mal d'avoir parler ainsi à Abbie mais après tout c'était elle qui la laisser tomber pour sortir avec Norton. Décidément ce n'était pas sa journée.

Durant le reste de la journée les deux amies ne s'adressèrent plus la parole. Abbie resta tout le temps avec Norton tandis que Maïra se plongea dans ses cours afin d'oublier tous ses soucis.

Alors qu'elle commençait à s'endormir sur un livre à la bibliothèque, elle sentit une présence près d'elle. Elle tourna la tête et son regard croisa des yeux bleus qu'elle appréciait de plus en plus ses temps-ci.

- Tu as passé une bonne journée ? lui demanda-t-il

- Ça t'intéresse vraiment ? le questionna-t-elle en faisant mine de recommencer à lire. Pour une raison qu'elle ne comprenait pas, Maïra ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester méfiante quant au comportement de Sirius envers elle.

- Oui, je veux vraiment le savoir parce que je veux que tu acceptes le fait que je veuille mieux te connaître.

- Tu n'abandonneras pas, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-elle en me regardant dans les yeux.

- Non, répondit-il simplement.

- Très bien. Alors voyons voir… je me suis retrouvé embarqué par les Maraudeurs à la table des Gryffondors. J'avoue que je ne me sentais pas à ma place entouré par autant de personnes. Mais je sentais constamment un regard sur moi et cela, je dois l'avouer, m'a permis de me sentir mieux presque rassurer. » En disant cela Maïra avait baissé les yeux. Bien sûr elle parlait de Sirius et lui aussi l'avait très bien compris, mais il préférait la laisser parler et puis ce qu'elle dit le touchait, elle s'était sentit rassurer par sa présence.

- Mais à cause des Maraudeurs je me suis disputé avec ma seule amie, et à présent je suis encore plus seule qu'avant. Si je n'avais pas fais ce pari stupide avec Abbie, rien n'aurait changé.

- Est-ce que tu regrettes ? lui demanda Sirius doucement.

- Quoi donc ?

- D'avoir fait ce pari avec Abbie ?

Devait-elle regretter ? Elle n'en savait rien. Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, elle ne serait pas là en train de parler avec Sirius en ce moment.

- Je crois que non, répondit-elle finalement. Je crois qu'Abbie aurais fini par s'éloigner de moi-même s'il n'y avait pas eu ce pari. Et puis est-ce que tu serais là si je ne t'avais pas embrassé ce jour-là ? lui demanda-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Sirius resta silencieux ne sachant pas quoi dire. Il devait bien avouer que c'était seulement depuis ce jour qu'il pensait constamment à elle mais il ne regrettait pas le moins du monde.

- Je ne regrette rien du tout, dit-il finalement, c'est vrai que si je ne t'avais pas croisé ce jour-là, je ne serais sûrement pas là. Mais maintenant je suis là et je ne compte pas partir.

- Rien ne pourra te faire partir ? dit-elle en souriant.

- Rien du tout. Je reviendrai toujours. Confirma-t-il avec un sourire mais en restant tout de même sérieux.

- Je crois qu'il est l'heure de rentrer, dit Maïra en se levant.

- Je peux te raccompagner ? demanda Sirius.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Maïra finit par accepter. Durant tout le trajet, Sirius raconta de nombreuses blagues qui firent énormément rire Maïra.

Arrivés devant la salle commune de Serdaigle, aucuns des deux ne semblaient vouloir quitter l'autre.

- Je n'ai plus qu'à te dire à demain, dit Sirius doucement.

- Oui, à demain. Bonne nuit.

Maïra s'apprêtait à entrer dans la salle lorsque Sirius la rappela.

- Est-ce que demain tu voudrais bien manger avec moi ? lui demanda-t-il presque timidement.

- Ça serait avec joie, répondit-elle avec un sourire avant d'entrer dans sa salle commune.

Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours Maïra dormit d'un sommeil profond et paisible.

FIN

* * *

Pardon pour cette fin médiocre mais c'est comme ça. Merci à ceux que m'ont laissé des reviews 

Bye-Bye


End file.
